Persona 4: The Genesis
by KingsJester
Summary: Takes place a year after Izanami. A spring of attacks related to Persona appear in Inaba. Without their leader, how will the Investigation Team solve this mystery. Small link to persona:trinity soul the anime
1. Chapter 1

Persona 4: False World

-------

**Okay, it's been a while since I've written anything, if I miss anything, please tell me. I enjoy constructive criticism, but no flaming please, reviews are always welcome**

-------

_The members of the Investigation Team had reached their limit. Yet it was a natural thing to be expected, their leader wasn't with them and without him, there was no way to even stand up to the being that faced them._

"_So in the end, mankind's future, the children of the new potential, have failed. This facet of power is not worthy to put MY divine will into. The hollow forest will return, once the town of Inaba falls, it shall act as the beginning of the end. Humans all over the globe shall lose sight of the truth, and descend into the sweet fog of illusion"_

"_Please everyone, get up, we can't let it end like this. We just have to hold out until Senpai can reach us, once he does, we'll get through this" said the tired voice of Rise Kujikawa._

"_Dammit, I don't think senpai will reach us in time" said Kanji Tatsumi, a large burn was spread over his chest, and he was having trouble breathing._

"_I don't know how much longer I can hold out" said Chie Satanaka._

"_Mediarama__" chanted Yukiko, everyone seemed to get back up and looked significantly healthier, but still had deep wounds left "Sorry guys, but I'm at my limit"_

_Naoto Shirogane took aim at the figure, but heard an empty sound coming from her revolver. "I'm out of ammunition"_

_The figure gathered a ball of energy in its hand, and then a multi-colored beam burst forth, aiming for Chie_

"_Brave Blade__" yelled Yosuke Hanamura. The two attacks collided and seemed to cancel each other out. "Are you okay…Chie" Yosuke fell, too exhausted from using the powerful skill_

_The fox howled and ran over to Yosuke, using its leaves in a desperate attempt to revive him._

_The figure gathered another ball of energy in its hand, even bigger than before._

"_Sensei, HELP!!!" screamed Teddie._

_The beam completely destroyed everything in its path, leaving a deep void in it's wake._

"_And so the hollow forest grows" said the figure one more time_

_000- October 1st 2012_

Nanako Dojima awoke with a start, she looked at her surroundings. Everything was pitch black. She picked up an old wristwatch on her desk, the numbers read midnight.

"The same dream, the one about Big Bro's friends…how they will…" started Nanako, but felt too sleepy to continue thinking. She put her head on her pillow and drifted off to a dreamless sleep

_**Morning**_

Nanako started her morning chores, making breakfast, fixing her bed, and taking the laundry out to dry. She proceeded quickly since she had school, it was March 21st 2011, a year after her cousin and his friends had solved the mystery behind the Adachi murders and the Midnight Channel. Ryotaro Dojima, Nanako's father, had stepped into the kitchen and sat down. Nanako sat down next to him.

"You look a bit tired Nanako, did you get enough sleep?" asked Ryotaro

"Yeah, I just had a bad dream" replied Nanako.

"I see. It's nothing to worry about, it's just a nightmare" There was a large silence in the air until Dojima finally asked "After school, do you want to go to Junes?"

"YES, I'd love to go"

Nanako was jumping and felt awake immediately, thinking only about her trip to the superstore after school. Ryotaro left for work, and after finishing her breakfast, Nanako left as well. Along the way, she met Chie jogging to her school, Yasogami High.

"Hi Chie-neesan" greeted Nanako.

"Oh hi Nanako-chan. I was just training to get into ultimate fitness, there's this new martial arts move that I'm just dying to learn" said Chie.

"Wow, that's really cool"

"Thanks. Oh, I better get going, I don't want to be tardy, I'll see you soon Nanako-chan"

"Okay, bye"

_**After School**_

Nanko was running around Junes at a fast pace. Being a fan of the megastore, she knew her way around the large store. She eventually found the person she was looking for.

"Yosuke-san!" cried out Nanako to the teen.

"Hey Nanako-chan, it's nice to see you again" said Yosuke.

"NANA-CHAAAAAAAAN" cried a blue-furred bear.

"Teddie!!!"

"Wow Nana-chan, you look super cute in your uniform, it's almost un-bear-able" said Teddie.

"Teehee, thanks Teddie" said Nanako with a small blush.

"Alright Ted, enough, don't forget you still owe me after the topsicle incident, get back to work" said Yosuke. "So Nanako, is there anything you wanted to ask me?"

"Yes, do you know when Big Bro will be coming back?"

"Ahh, as a matter of fact I was speaking to him yesterday, and after arranging things with Yukiko-san, Souji will be here in about a month. We're going to throw a big party with everybody there"

"Wow, amazing"

Then, an alarm sounded, and Nanako heard a scream, followed by the sound of a struggle; all this came from the top of the store, by the food court.

"Nanako-chan, get out and stay safe!" said Yosuke as he ran to investigate.

Dojima had said the same thing and he left in the same direction. Nanako was about to leave, until she remembered that Teddie was working in the direction where the scream came from. Nanako decided to follow after her father and Yosuke.

000

When Nanako arrived, she was horrified by what she saw. There was a man dressed in rags over a young woman no older than seventeen. The horrible part was that there was a large monster hovering over the man. It looked like a misshapen humanoid figure, with a large upper body and legs, and a very small waist. It had various tentacles coming from its body. The tentacles reached into the girl, but didn't seem to pierce her flesh. Once they were deep enough, the girl started to struggle, seeming to be in incredible pain. The tentacles forcibly ripped a transparent, light green, female figure from the girl's body. The chest of the larger monster opened up to reveal a set of very sharp teeth.

"NOO!!!" cried Yosuke. He threw a kitchen knife at one of the monster's tentacles. It cleaved through the tentacle, leaving the monster disoriented.

"You let go of her now!" cried Teddie as he tackled the man.

"So you want me to eat you as well?" said the man.

The monster's tentacles attempted to attack Teddie, but there was some sort of barrier preventing them from getting too close. Teddie jumped back to Yosuke's side

"Hey Yosuke, this guy is using a Persona" said Teddie to Yosuke.

"How can he do that outside the TV World? And more importantly, what was his Persona doing to that girl; it almost looked as if it was trying to eat HER Persona"

The strange Persona-user looked around, apparently looking for a weak spot that he could exploit between the two.

"Hey Ted, this guy's Persona hasn't used any skills, I don't think it's as powerful here as it is in the TV World. Let's try rushing him" said Yosuke.

The two ran at the man, he attempted to fight them off, but they overwhelmed him. His Persona's tentacles just slithered around, useless against the two.

"So you two awakened your Personas. Dammit, and here I thought I could get a meal in before fighting" said the strange man.

Nanako took a step closer to the battle scene, entranced by the scene of the female figure returning to the girl. Dojima soon arrived and took the girl away to safety.

"Hey, old man, don't move her, that's my meal you're messing up" said the strange man. He managed to slip out of Teddie's grip and went after Dojima, but was stopped by a graze to the foot.

"Take another step and I promise the next one goes through your head!" said Dojima, threatening the man with his gun, while holding the girl.

"Damn. You guys would be dead by now if I only had some…food" the strange man saw Nanako and ran after her, his Persona guarding him from Dojima's bullets.

Nanako could feel time slow down. She felt very sleepy, and the last thing she saw before she closed her eyes, was a beautiful blue butterfly.

000

Nanako opened her eyes to find herself in a limousine. The entire interior was a dark shade of blue. There were two other people in the limousine: a woman in a blue dress and white hair to her right, and a balding, strange old man in a black tuxedo and an impossible large nose right in front of her. The old man smiled, his eyes showing both insanity and wisdom.

"Welcome my dear young lady, to the Velvet Room"


	2. Chapter 2

Persona 4: The Genesis

Chapter: 2

--------

**For anyone wondering why it took me a while to update, I got sick twice in a row and was too tired to do anything. Sorry**

**--------**

Nanako Dojima was sitting in a large recliner chair inside a mysterious blue limousine, with a man with an extremely large nose and black tuxedo and a beautiful silver-haired woman holding a large tome.

"Welcome, my dear young lady, to the Velvet Room, a place located between the conscious and unconscious; mind and matter. Do not worry, time has no real physical affect for you here, you are perfectly safe in the real world. My name is Igor, I am a resident of this world, and this is my assistant, Margaret," said Igor, gesturing to the woman to his left.

"Pleasure to meet you" said Margaret.

"W-Why am I here?" asked Nanako.

"Ahh yes, you were not summoned here by us, but by my master, he wishes to have a conversation with you" said Igor, and the limousine came to a sudden halt, a door opening to the left. "Step out, and mind your manners"

Nanako stood up, and walked out. She could see nothing but a bright light, it eventually faded, and she found herself in a different room. It looked like a large stage, with a checkerboard pattern floor, and large pillars surrounding the stage. There was a man with white clothes and long black hair, his face obscured by a white mask with a black butterfly wing pattern on the right side of his mask.

"Welcome, young guest, my name is Philemon" said the man.

"…" Nanako was too scared to speak.

"It is okay, I am not here to harm you or tricky you. I merely wanted to give you an opportunity to your heart's true power,"

"My…heart's power?"

"Yes, the ability to summon the selves within you, Persona"

"Like my big bro, he can make a bunch of them, Chie-san, Yukiko-san, and everyone else"

"Yes, but only one of them possesses the power of Wild Card, your cousin, Souji Seta. I offer you a chance to obtain that power" and at a wave of his hand, Philemon summoned a white book, with a pen chained to the corner. "This is a contract, please sign it"

"What sort of contract?" asked Nanako, wary about what her father had informed her about conmen.

"To sum it up, it states that in exchange for the Wild Card, and the assistance of my servants, you must accept full responsibility for all of your actions"

Nanako held the book in one hand, the pen in the other, and slowly, with her hand shaking ever so slightly, wrote her name in: _Nanako Dojima_. She handed the book back to Philemon.

"Remember, whatever path you choose in the near future will be chosen from your own free will" The book disappeared in Philemon's hand, and in its place was a familiar, black, spear-wielding figure.

Nanako found herself in the chair of the Velvet Room once again, with Igor and Margaret in their same places.

"Philemon said…the contract" said Nanako.

"There is no need to explain, we are both aware of the contents of the contract. We are here to guide you through your rough and dangerous destiny and assist you within the terms of the contract" said Igor. "Next time we meet will be at your own choosing, please, take this,"

Igor gave Nanako a bright blue key, and Nanako could feel herself losing consciousness.

_**Real World**_

The large man was still running after Nanako, until he saw her close her eyes and start glowing with power

"_Thou art I, I am thou, the time has come, open thine eyes, and call forth what is within"_

"PERSONA" cried out Nanako

Yosuke, Teddie, and Ryotaro could see the figure that emerged from Nanako, though they could not believe it.

Floating above Nanako was a dark-shrouded figure wielding a large spear, a figure that Yosuke and Teddie knew too well, a figure that nobody had thought they would see again. Izanagi.

"Cleave" said Nanako.

Izanagi moved so fast that nobody saw anything more than a black blur rushing to the mysterious man's Persona. Izanagi then bisected the unknown Persona with his spear, the wake of the slash making a scar on the wall of the building.

A disturbing site was unveiled; inside the unknown Persona were humanoid, orange figures struggling to escape, they flew out of the bottome half of the Persona and disappeared. Both halves of the Persona faded out of existence.

"Zu? Zu?! ZUUUUU!!!" screamed the mysterious man. He was forced to the ground and handcuffed by Dojima.

"I'm Detective Dojima of the Inanba Police Department and you are under arrest,"

"Get off of me, I'll kill you, I'll eat you. Where the hell are you ZU!!!" screamed the man even more.

As if answering his call, the Persona Zu appeared. Dojima immediately stepped away from the man. The man managed to stand up and walk over to his Persona.

"That's it, you guys are all dead, and I'm going to eat every single one of you, bit by bit. I'll chop you up, torch you, I'll make you suffer for humiliating us!" said the man.

Zu then roared and attacked the unknown man, impaling him upon Zu's hand.

"…Zu?..." wheezed the man, blood dripping from his mouth.

Zu roared again and opened its mouth, devouring its owner. It started thrashing about, attempting to attack an invisible opponent, until it started melting. It turned into an amorphous black blob. Then, black hands emerged from the blob, and a blue face-esque mask with a Roman numeral for 1 seemed to float from the blob and was grabbed by a hand. It made a pained screeching sound before running away from Izanagi.

"You're not getting away!" yelled Nanako, chasing after the new being, Izanagi floating abover her.

She chased it through the electronics section and heard Yosuke call out to her.

"Nanako-chan, stop it before it reaches the TV"

Nanako saw the being run at a large screen television, and she pointed her finger at it and cried "Zio"

Izanagi fired a small bolt of electricity at the being, the spell missed but hit the television, causing the device to explode, and killing the being.

"Nanako!" yelled Dojima, catching up with his daughter.

"Dad, did you see that, I can use the same power as big bro" said Nanako.

"That was…Izanagi, but how, how can you use Souji's Persona?" said Yosuke.

"Who cares, that was amazing Nana-chan. You were so strong. Hey, I wonder if I can summon Kamui as well"

"Teddie, think about it, if Personas can be summoned here in the real world, then what about that thing that guy's Persona turned into?" said Yosuke.

"You're right Yosuke, my nose may not be as good as Rise-chan's, but that thing smelled exactly like a Shadow"

"Shadows? Personas? I thought you kids took care of all that…supernatural stuff last year with Souji," said Dojima.

"Well, we thought so too. I don't know what happened. I'll call Chie and the others to meet up at the food court and discuss on what's happened"

"Yeah, I'm going too" said Nanako.

"No you're not. I forbid you from getting involved in any of this Persona stuff again Nanako" said Dojima.

"But Dad, why not?"

"Don't you remember what happened last year! You were almost killed by Namatame, and I refuse to let you put yourself in danger again!"

"Dad, I'm stronger now, I can fight"

"No Nana-chan, listen to your Dad. If we're going to fight Shadows again, then there's a chance that we're going to get hurt. I couldn't forgive myself if I let you get hurt again. So please, let us fix it. Besides, Sensei is coming back in a month, once he gets here, everything will clear up and we'll bear-pile on whoever is doing all of this" said Teddie.

"Teddie…Okay, I'll go home" said Nanako.

"Right, Teddie, call an ambulance for that girl, and make sure to get rid of that destroyed TV" said Yosuke.

Nanako and Dojima stepped out of Junes and went in Dojima's car. It was a quiet drive home. After they arrived home, Nanako ran into the house. She went upstairs and took a look at the door to Souji's bedroom.

"Big Bro…" said Nanako.

The door in front of her changed in a split second, from an ordinary, framed, wooden door, to a mysterious, near-transparent blue door. Nanako remembered the key in her pocket and pulled it out. She put it in the door knob and turned. The door opened, and Nanako found herself back in the Velvet Room.

_**Velvet Room**_

Nanako looked around and saw that everything was the same as before, only the Room was missing its long-nosed resident; the only one in there was Margaret.

"Oh, it's you. I'm sorry, but as you can see, my master is currently away. He'll be back shortly, I'm sorry if this inconveniences you," said Margaret.

"…" Nanako was silent.

"Hmm, is something the matter?"

"Well, even though I have a Persona, my dad and the others won't let me fight, it's no fair. If I have the same power as big bro, shouldn't I be allowed to join the others?"

"Big Bro? Our last guest was Souji Seta, are you his sister?"

"Well, I'm his cousin, but he's my big bro no matter what"

"I see. Allow me to give you some advice, just because it seems like you are unable to do anything at the moment doesn't mean you can't do anything at all. Trust in yourself to act when the time is right. My own little sister, Elizabeth, seemed to have understood this and left to help someone close to her. At first I couldn't understand her actions, but your brother helped me to understand more about her motivations"

"You knew my big bro?"

"Yes, we have an unbreakable bond that holds us together, just like the bonds he shares with you and all the other hearts he came into contact with"

"Aww, I thought I had enough competition with Yukiko-san and Rise-san"

"Hahaha. I'm sorry, but our time is almost up. When you enter the Velvet Room the next time, my master will elaborate on our purpose, until then, goodbye"

_**Real World**_

Nanako opened her eyes. She was in front of the door to the Velvet Room.

"_If I want to help, then I'll wait for my opportunity"_

Nanako went to her room and fell asleep.

Outside the Dojima residence were two figures in dark clothes. They were having a conversation.

"So the little girl was able to kill Takumi, impressive" said a cool, female voice.

"She probably got lucky. Just let me take a crack at her and I'll just prove that Takumi was an arrogant punk that let his guard down and got killed" said a rough, male voice.

"No, it's okay, even if she was strong enough to beat Takumi; we have more important things to concern ourselves with. We'll leave her to the masses that will swarm on her after they sense that her Persona has awoken"

"Alright, whatever you say. After all, the reason why our group exists is because of one single goal.

"Correct, the revival and crowning of our master"

------

**Sorry it's been a while since I've updated. Since I lent the game to a friend of mine, I can't play through the game to confirm everything, so can you tell if everybody was in character. Also, please review, even if it's a sentence or two long, it really does mean a lot to me.**

-------


	3. Chapter 3

Persona 4: The Genesis

Chapter 3: New Leader

---------------

**Sorry I haven't uploaded this story in a while; I've been busy and haven't had much inspiration. Also, please review, it helps me write knowing that there are people out there who enjoy what I write.**

**All characters and situations belong to ATLUS**

**----------------**

It was a cold day in Inaba, rain tended to do that. However, to seven teenagers and a scarred fox sitting underneath an umbrella in the Junes food court, the rain itself was seen as a bad omen. Naoto Shirogane spoke up first.

"So, in conclusion, the criminal used a Persona to attack his victim, and Nanako-chan awakened to Souji-Senpai's Persona, Izanagi" said the detective.

"Pretty much. After Nanako kicked his Persona's ass it kinda spazzed out… and then ate its owner" answered Yosuke.

"The hell! What do you mean ATE?!" yelled Kanji Tatsumi.

"Kanji-kun calm down, we don't want to attract attention" said Yukiko Amagi.

"Quiet down Kanji, Naoto-chan's trying to think!" yelled Teddie.

"I could think better without all this racket" said Naoto tersely.

"Anyway, after the guy lost control of his Persona and died his Persona turned back into a Shadow. It tried making a go for one of the TV's in Junes, but Nanako fried it" said Yosuke.

"A Persona turning back into a Shadow? How? If he faced his other self, then his Shadow would've become a Persona" said Rise Kujikawa.

"I guess…if he started lying to himself again, it could've gone in reverse" suggested Yukiko.

"What if he never faced his Shadow?" suggested Chie. Everybody at the table, fox included, looked at her. "What, that was just a random thought but…Souji never faced his Shadow but could use a Persona anyway right"

"Yes, Senpai never faced his Shadow because his Persona was awakened by Izanami. We know she's dead, so the ultimate culprit must be a being with similar power" said Naoto.

"What about Nanako, if she has Izanagi, does that also mean she can use more than one Persona?" asked Yosuke.

"I don't know, when it comes to that world, logic isn't exactly a powerful tool" replied Naoto.

"If Nana-chan has a Persona, does that mean they'll go after her" said Teddie.

"They?" asked Rise "What do you mean; we're facing a bunch of Shadows like before, I don't think we're going to be seeing a bunch of evil Persona-Users"

"I don't know how I know, but I think that there's more than one. I think there might be people after us" said Teddie. "Remember what that man said, about eating"

"Yeah, and from the way he said it, it sounded like he wasn't alone" said Yosuke.

"Enough with all the bullshit, when are we going into the TV and kick someone's ass!" yelled Kanji. He had already stood up, but the fox leapt on his back and dragged him back into his seat.

"I think she wants you to calm down" said Yukiko.

"Well, first off, who's going to be leader?" asked Chie.

"Yeah, it'll be no good running in without a clear leader" said Rise. "I nominate myself. Our team will be so awesome, we'll all wear identical pink outfits, and I know the perfect skirt for Naoto"

"Uh Rise; I don't think you're exactly leadership material. Your skills lean more towards support" said Naoto.

"Teddie will be King. Then everyone will have to give Teddie a big smooch" said Teddie, his face beaming with delight

"Hell no!" spat Yukiko, she calmed down and replied, "I think Naoto-kun should be leader, she's the smartest person here, and she's a famous detective"

"Well. I think that Yosuke-senpai should lead" said Naoto with a slight blush. "I'll admit; I'm not suited for an…executive…position"

"Me? I'm not so good in the spotlight. I way too dumb to lead something like this" said Yosuke.

"You were the first one after Senpai to confront your Shadow" said Chie.

"If Naoto doesn't want to lead, then I think that you would be a good choice" offered Yukiko.

"I think Naoto should be leader, but if she's not cool with it, then I understand" said Kanji.

"Don't forget, you and Senpai were partners. I'm sure that you must've inherited SOMETHING from him" said Rise.

"Yosuke is an awesome leader. In Junes, he makes sure everybody gets their work done. Plus, all the other workers like him too" said Teddie.

"I think Yosuke would make a great leader" said Nanako. She was accompanied by Dojima.

"I'd like to talk to all of you" said Dojima. He had a serious expression on his face.

Dojima and Nanako sat down. The fox ran to Nanako and slipped its head underneath her arm. It held something in its mouth that it placed into Nanako's hand. Nanako stared at the fox, but its gaze somehow told her 'Don't say anything'

"About what happened. I can't ignore that there is something…weird going on. I tried convincing my superiors to increase police activity, but if we're dealing with monsters, I don't think it'll help. I read some reports from a few years back. Apparently this stuff has been going on for a while. I read that there was a report about a private high school in Mikage-cho being frozen over. What I'm trying to say is, I want to support you kids. Not as Detective Dojima, but Ryotaro Dojima, Souji's uncle" said Dojima.

"Thanks Dojima-san. We're going to need your help. If Personas and Shadows can exist outside the TV world, and if the other Persona-users are after people, then we'll need your help to keep everybody safe" said Yosuke.

"Let's discuss our plan. We might be confronted in the Real World in addition to the TV World. There's also the probability that the TV World might've changed as well" said Naoto.

"You got a point there. My nose has been telling me it's not a good idea to go inside alone" said Teddie.

"Well Leader, what's your plan?" asked Kanji.

Yosuke thought for a few seconds, and then answered Kanji.

"Okay, Naoto, Kanji, Teddie, Rise, and I will enter the TV World to investigate. Dojima, Yukiko, Chie, you stay here and keep our TV safe" said Yosuke.

"AWHOO" yelped the fox.

"I think the fox wants a part too" said Rise.

"The fox will stay outside. We won't be in the TV World for long, and if there's anybody gets hurt outside, the fox's leaves should do the trick.

"AWHOO" yelped the fox again. It bared its teeth, focused its energy, and a floating, blue tarot card appeared in front of it. It bit the card and a figure came out. It was effeminate, but this was difficult to tell since it was covered in heavy, samurai armor. The armor itself was gray, but seemed to shift between different tones. To complete the image, the figure possessed a sword that was heavily bent, so that it resembled a crescent moon.

"This is my Persona, Tsukiyomi" said the figure. "My name is Miyoko. It is nice that we can finally talk like this"

Dumbfounded, Yosuke just nodded, and his team walked to the electronics section.


	4. Chapter 4

Persona 4: The Genesis

Chapter 4: Anima Mode

-------

**I do not own anything. Please review**

-------

The Investigation Team, with their new leader, Yosuke Hanamura, each had the weapons they used last year. Teddie slipped into his bear suit, claws ready, Kanji had brought a bulky metal shield, and Naoto her signature blue revolver. Yosuke himself took out a pair of glimmering short swords.

Nanako herself didn't have any weapons, but since her dad was with her, she felt safe. She remembered how she was able to convince her dad to help in the first place.

"_I want to go with the others" Nanako had said, simple and to the point._

"_For the last time Nanako, NO. It's dangerous, you could get hurt or…" said Dojima._

"_Dad, if we don't stay together, then we're in more danger. Whoever is out there, they're waiting for us to be alone, I can feel it. Please, you must let me fight" said Nanako. Her eyes were burning with a fierce passion. Dojima was completely taken back by how much emotion shone through those eyes, and for a moment, he could see her mother within those eyes. He finally relented._

"_You stay next to me all the time, if I tell you to run, you run. Don't do anything dumb, understand" said Dojima_

Nanako was sitting on a bench in the Junes food court. She was part of the group left behind along with Yukiko, Chie, Miyoko, and her father, Dojima. They were supposed to stay behind to protect the television being used by Yosuke's group. If anybody got tired within the TV, they could simply switch places. Dojima was on his phone talking with somebody on the other line.

"This is Detective Dojima of the Inaba Police Department. I wish to speak to Officer Kurosawa of Iwatodai Police Department. This may be related to the Apathy Syndrome Case" said Dojima.

"Apathy Syndrome?" asked Chie.

"Three years ago, in Iwatodai, there was a breakout of an acute disease called Apathy Syndrom; the victims were oblivious to their surroundings, unable to take care of themselves. The girl that was attacked was showing similar symptoms. Additionally, three years ago, there was a cult centered on a punk called Takaya who could make a monster appear and called himself a Messiah. I figured it would be best if we could get some help from people who have done this before"

"I heard about that from some kids at Gekkoukan High during the field trip. Some people even started saying the world was going to end. At first, it sounded like nonsense, but after fighting Izanami…" said Yukiko.

"Yeah, I started doing some investigating, and found out that this one officer, Kurosawa, had sold a large number of weapons to the same individuals. Also, there was an entire dorm sponsored by the Kirijo group, yet only eight people actually lived there, nine including a dog. If there's anything about big corporations, they don't support something that small for no reason. Something was going on in Iwatodai, and Kurosawa knows something about it"

"Oho, does the big detective require some help?" said a mocking female voice. The group turned to see a female figure. She had short blonde hair, a slim figure, and wore black sunglasses and a very fancy, black suit. "Go ahead and call in as many Persona-Users as you want, it may prolong your life, but not by much"

Nanako instantly reacted and was about to summon Izanagi, but the woman stopped her by saying "Are you sure that's such a good idea? With so many people around?"

There was indeed a lot of innocent bystanders who could get caught up in the battle.

"Besides, it's not like that toy could even reach me. I am at a much higher plane that a Persona or Shadow. Come at me with an army of Persona-Users, it would make the same difference as crushing one ant, or ten" said the woman. This time, she stood up, put her hand on her cheek, and said "Anima Mode, Massacre!" The woman glowed crimson for a few seconds, and then her body changed. She turned into a demonic knight with a crimson and black color pattern and four arms. She was much larger than a human, though not as large as a normal Persona. There were blood-colored thorns wrapping around her body. In the first two arms were two black lances, each spinning like a bullet. Her bottom arms were wrapped in chains, though the hands were free and had extremely sharp claws. Despite such a flashy transformation and horrendous appearance, nobody had noticed her at all. She remained like this for a few seconds, before reverting to her human self. The others were visibly stunned.

"That's what you will face if you continue fighting" said the woman again, with a cruel smile. "Well, good day" the woman vanished instantly.

Soon after, Chie's cell phone rang.

"Hello?" asked Chie.

"Chie, it's Yosuke, get over to the electric department, we're out of the TV" said Yosuke.

The group ran straight to the electronic department, to the TV Yosuke's group had gone into. The TV swirled and Yosuke's group exited the TV World. Yosuke himself wasn't that hurt, but Kanji was walking with a limp and dried blood on his chest, Naoto had many tears and cuts scattered across her body, Rise had a few cuts but was mostly fine, but Teddie was unconsciouss.

"Guys, are you okay?!" said Yukiko, she ran over to the group and summoned her Persona, Amaterasu. "Mediarahan!" she chanted. Immediately, their wounds were healed. Kanji and Naoto stood up and thanked Yukiko.

"Thanks Yukiko, don't worry about Ted, he ran out of energy keeping us healthy, if we didn't have him…" said Yosuke

"Don't worry, Yosuke-Senpai was an awesome leader, he made sure that we ran away rather than fight anybody we couldn't handle. The Shadows in the TV World, there's so much, and they're way more powerful than they were before" said Rise.

"What about the TV World, how does it look like now?" asked Chie.

"It's changed. The TV World…I couldn't believe it…we were utterly decimated" said Naoto, she was panting heavily.

Dojima had decided to drive the teenagers to his own house so they could recuperate. So long as the fox kept on using its leaves, they would be fine. By the time they arrived at the Dojima Residence, Teddie had awoken and was pestering Dojima about his job. Dojima had noticed something though, the blonde boy hadn't grown one bit since he last saw him. The others had physically grown somewhat, they were teenagers after all. Hanamura had properly groomed his hair; it was now shorter and easier to take care of; he was slightly taller and more muscular than lanky. Satonaka had let her hair grow slightly longer and an entire year of extreme exercise had changed her physique. Amagi's long hair had grown even longer, it was now almost at her ankles, red was still her favorite color though. Tatsumi's hair was still in a crewcut, but he no longer died it and kept it to its natural brown color, he also took off most of the metal, facial jewelry, though he kept a few loops in his ears; he was still the tallest. Kujikawa no longer wore pigtails, but now one long ponytail with some streaks of silver in it; she had tried copying Souji's hair color but decided it didn't work for her. Shirogane started wearing more unisexual clothing rather than definite male clothing; her blue hair was still short, but more effeminately styled. Nanako's hair was short and looked as if it was once it a bowl-cut; she, like Kujikawa, had tried copying Souji's hair style, with similar results. The blonde, Teddie, still looked exactly the same. Same size, same hair length and style, same right down to twinkle in his eyes. Dojima also started considering a job in a salon since he just noticed the different hair styles in teenagers that weren't even related to him.

Dojima had taken out his cell phone; Iwatodai PD had contacted him about Kurosawa.

"Hello, Detective Dojima, this is Akihiko Sanada, I was training under Officer Kurosawa" said Akihiko

"Just get me Kurosawa, it's him I want to talk to" said Dojima

"I'm afraid you missed your chance, he died last week. What did you want to talk to him about?" asked Akihiko.

'Kurosawa is dead. Dammit, does the kid know anything'

"We've got an incident here in Inaba, it looks like Apathy Syndrome" said Dojima.

There was a long wait; Dojima had considered hanging up, until Akihiko came back.

"I've turned off the police wiring. I can talk freely now. I suppose you want answers about Apathy Syndrome, as well as the events three years ago" said Akihiko.

"Yeah, it had something to do with Personas and Shadows, right"

"…How do you know about those?"

"Last year, there was a series of murders here in Inaba. My nephew and his friends solved the mystery. It was related to a world within the TV. He said it was filled with Shadows, and that they used their Personas to rescue whoever was thrown into that world from being murdered"

"Three years ago, there was a hidden 25th hour. During that hour, humans would turn into coffins, and Shadows would emerge. I was part of SEES, a group formed to destroy Shadows"

"And Apathy Syndrome?"

"Whenever Shadows attacked anybody without a Persona, their consciousness would be lost, and they'd be rendered in that state. I can't answer everything; I don't even understand half of what went on. If you want the full answers, you'd have to talk to Mitsuru, I mean Kirijo-san"

Akihiko hung up, leaving Dojima even more confused. Everybody began to leave his house to go back to their own homes. Dojima realized then that the world was different, everything he believed was going to change.


End file.
